


A Thousand Years HiJack

by Winrael



Series: TAF HiJack [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brief suicidal thoughts, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Reincarnation, Seriously go watch, really awesome video, video inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winrael/pseuds/Winrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jack's death Hiccup spends the rest of his life in mourning, but is it really the end? Could been seen as a sequel to 'Do You want to build a Snowman' but can be read alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years HiJack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAlchemicFox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheAlchemicFox).



Hiccup was settling down to rest as he waiting for Jack to show up. It had been nearly two years since he lost his leg and they had grown close in that time. They had started dating the last winter Jack had been to Berk and he was looking forward to seeing him again. Jack and Toothless were the only two people he fully trusted to lean on when he didn't feel strong enough to walk on his own. He didn't hold a grudge against the others in the village it was just he didn't feel comfortable showing weakness around them when it was pretty much what got him shunned in the first place.  
He had almost drifted off when he felt a cold breeze brush over him and he opened his eyes to see a smiling Jack standing over him. He smiled back and pulled the other in for a gentle kiss.  
“Hiccup I have so much to tell you.”  
“Well come on lets head to the cove so we’re not interrupted.”  
As soon as they arrived Jack started telling him what had happened and how excited he was now that he had other believers. Jack was a guardian now and Hiccup couldn't help the small frown that overtook his face.  
“Hiccup what’s wrong?”  
“I’m really happy for you Jack I know you've wanted this for so long it’s just with this guardian thing does this mean I won’t get to see you as often?”  
“Of course not! I’ll still come by it just mean I need to be ready if something happens that will hurt the kids. I don’t need to leave because I can see the signal from here.”  
“Signal?”  
“It looks like an aurora.”  
“Sounds cool.”  
“It is really beautiful, but not important right now. I came to spend time with you and that’s what I’m going to do.”  
Hiccup smiled and they started to play in the snow Jack called. That winter they met a young woman named Merida. She didn't get along well with Jack at first because he kept pranking her, but eventually their bickering mellowed out into friendship. Merida sometimes came back to Berk with them, but she couldn't reach it on her own as she didn't have a way to fly and the waters between her home and Berk were too dangerous to sail on her own.  
When it was time for Jack to leave Hiccup was as morose over as always but he comforted himself with the fact that he at least had someone he could hang out with when Jack was bringing winter to other areas. That along with flying with Toothless made the summer pass quickly and soon enough Jack had returned.  
It wasn't even two weeks after Jack arrived that the aurora showed up. Hiccup was upset because it meant Jack was leaving.  
“Do you have to go?”  
“Hiccup I’m a guardian now. I have rules and guidelines that I have to follow. I can’t just ignore them when they call.”  
“I’ll miss you.”  
Jack brushed his cheek with a small smirk,  
“You’re so cute. I’ll miss you too and I’ll be back as soon as I can. I still need to give Berk its extra dose of snow. I’ll be OK.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise it shouldn't be too bad it took Pitch hundreds of years to recover last time so he can’t be that powerful right now. I’ll see you soon OK?”  
“OK. Be careful.”  
“I will.”  
Before he left Jack pulled Hiccup into a passionate kiss and pulled back saying,  
“I will always love you Hiccup.”  
“I love you too Jack.”  
It was a few days later when he saw Merida. He was surprised and then excited. If she was here that meant Jack was too.  
“Merida where is Jack?”  
“They didn't tell you?”  
“Tell me what?”  
“There was an ambush with Pitch Jack didn't make it. No one told you?”  
“What do you mean he didn't make it?” Hiccup asked feeling dread curling in his stomach.  
“There was an ambush he sacrificed himself. The guardians sent me here to find you I thought someone already told you.”  
Hiccup felt like he was going to throw up he couldn't deal with this. He heard Merida calling after him, but he didn't care. No one in the village knew why, but everyone could see Hiccup was depressed. A couple days after Merida arrived he got Toothless and went out to fly. He directed Toothless to fly high over the water before he flipped off his back and the pair went spiraling down together. It was a trick they performed often, but as Hiccup looked down at the water he thought about how at the speed he was going at now he wouldn't survive if he hit the water. Toothless seemed to sense Hiccup’s down-turned thought and cooed sadly.  
It managed to snap Hiccup into action and he was soon flying back to Berk. He couldn't do that to Toothless no matter how much he missed Jack. When he got back he changed his style. Gone were the earthy green and brown tones that Jack had loved so much. He now wore red and black. Woven into his hair was now a braid of mourning.  
Though they wouldn't know who, all Viking would recognize it as the mourning of a lover. He got shocked looks when he first went out with the braid in, but he didn't care. Though he continued to work towards bettering the village he never took the braid out. Taking the braid out would signal that he was finished mourning and was open to a new relationship and he wasn't because Hiccup had given his whole heart to Jack and he sure took it with him when he died. 

*years later*

Hiccup was running as fast as he could. He had woken up late and now he had to rush or he’d be late to class. It was his first year of college and while enjoyable it was also quite stressful. Unfortunately his speed worked against him as he bumped into someone and his books went flying out of his arms. He was frantically picking them all up when he glanced up at the person who had stopped to help him. He paused staring at the boy’s blue eyes and white hair. As soon as he looked at the boy it was like something inside of him eased. It was like he’d met this boy a long time ago and all his life he had been waiting for him to come back.  
With a jolt he remembered he was late and turned to run to class not realizing the other boy still had one of his books. The other boy stood dazed for a second wanting to follow Hiccup, but then he looked at his watch and realized he had a class to get to himself. As soon as he finished he headed toward the building he saw Hiccup enter and luckily saw him sitting on a bench reading and listening to music.  
He gently pulled one of the ear buds out and smiled.  
“Hi you left this earlier when you bumped into me.”  
“Oh I’m so sorry I was late and in a hurry. Thank you for bring it back.”  
“No problem. I’m Jack.”  
“I’m Hiccup.”  
They shook hands and Hiccup felt like warmth was spreading through his whole body. It made him flush and he turned away slightly embarrassed, but unwilling to be fully parted from Jack. They found that while they had no classes together their classes were all scheduled at the same time so they could meet up in between.  
The next semester they made sure to schedule one of their classes together. Not many overlapped as they had different majors, but they hoped to share the ones that did. To Hiccup’s delight Merida also had that class. He and Merida had grown up together and were list brother and sister. Jack had plopped down next to her and she frowned until Hiccup sat on her other side.  
Hiccup leaned forward so he could wave at Jack. Merida seemed surprised that he knew Jack. Later he had invited them both to his dorm room to spend the night. Unfortunately the night was rather tense as it seemed Merida and Jack didn't get along. Well Jack seemed to like Merida just fine, but she seemed to think he was annoying.  
The next day she confronted him about t while they waited for their next class to start.  
“So wait you've been hanging out with Jack Overland?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Why? The guy’s so annoying; he’s so full of himself.”  
“I like hanging out with him. There’s something different about him. I feel like I've met him before.”  
“You’re insane the guys obnoxious.”  
Hiccup turned away not willing to continue their conversation. How could he explain how he felt to Merida? Being with Jack was like coming home from a long trip. It was like he hadn't even realized he’d been in pain until Jack came and soothed it away. He was sure Merida would get along with him if she would only look deeper into who Jack was. At his center was pure joy for life.  
After he got out of his last class he was wandering absentmindedly when he though he saw movement just outside the window. Before he could spot anything Jack came up to him.  
“Hey Jack.”  
“Hey Hiccup I was looking for you.”  
“You were?”  
“Yeah I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get coffee sometime?”  
“Um I don’t really do coffee.” It was true he couldn't stand the bitterness however seeing Jacks face begin to fall compelled him to add  
“But I could go for some tea.”  
Jack perked up and said,  
“I can do tea! Are you busy right now?”  
“No! I mean classes are done for the day.”  
“So you’re ready to go?”  
“Sure why not.”  
“Cool.”  
As they walked down the hall their hands laced together and Hiccup got the feeling that not only was this something they had done before, but that it would be something they’d do for the rest of their lives. He leaned a bit closer to Jack and smiled. Everything was right now.  
Outside the window just out of sight four figures gathered.  
“It looks like tooth was right. It is them.” Bunny  
“I’m glad they’re happy now. They had always been weighed down with the knowledge of Jack’s immortality before.” Tooth  
“I’ll sure miss them though.” Bunny  
“Am sure we all will. However Manny works in mysterious ways. I feel this is not the last time we will see Jack and Hiccup. I feel it in my belly.” North  
The other three smiled and prepared to leave. Glad to see their friends happy and together.

“People don’t just live one life. They keep coming back until they get it right.” C. R. Strahan  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed please comment or leave kudos


End file.
